Most films used for food preparation or storage (i.e., aluminum foil, plastic wrap, parchment paper, etc.) are housed on cylindrical cores and bought by consumers in roll format. Traditionally, consistent cutting has been a consumer frustration, especially for plastic wrap, leading to a poor experience and below average usability.